


A Vow to Remember

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie, Gen, M/M, POV Kevin, Secret Relationship, alloromantic asexual jughead, like i swear there's nothing for me to tag this as, maybe OOC I don't know the characters very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: Kevin is offended when Veronica doesn't believe him when he says Archie's bisexual, especially when he opened the door on Archie and Jughead in a closet together - which he's vowed not to tell anyone about. Now, Kevin's creeping around trying to catch them in a couple-y act, or to get them to confess to being in a relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting into Riverdale, and I so badly wanted to write a Jarchie fic. So I've never read the comics and don't know the characters very well at all, and I'm hoping this fic is okay at least (it hasn't been edited though, fair warning). You can check out my Jarchie tumblr: jarchieriverdale if you'd like to follow that would be awesome!

Kevin Keller was absolutely certain his gaydar was infallible. It was so good, he found offence in anyone who suggested otherwise.

Take Veronica, for example.

“But Archie’s _not_ gay, is he?” she’d said, her perfectly-tweaked eyebrow perking up.

“He’s definitely bi,” Kevin argued, feeling like a lion, ready to pounce (metaphorically) into action if she said one more word against it.

She didn’t say anything else at least, but did give him a look that reminded him of the _Sure Jan_ meme, and he got huffy about it.

So he’d left her on that couch, insisting he had to go to the bathroom. He didn’t though, and instead set out into the empty school halls, wondering where Betty was. Or even Archie, or Jughead. Hell, maybe even Moose. He didn’t care, he had to let himself calm down, perhaps try and find a way to prove he was right.

He was passing the janitor’s closet when he heard the muffled sound of something fall. Somebody was in there, he realised. Kevin stopped breathing, stopped moving, curiosity too great.

Or perhaps it was nothing, he thought after a moment, but then he heard a voice.

“Ow, I hit something,” it was a whisper, but it was unmistakable.

That was Archie Andrews. Ho-lee-fuckery.

Kevin turned silently, staring at the closet door now in front of him. He stared at it well and hard. Should he open it? Should he find out what was going on? Why Archie was sneaking around in a janitor's closet?

“You okay?” another voice said and Kevin was now internally hollering.

That was Jughead Jones!? Kevin could scarcely believe it. No way, no fucking way.

Okay, so his gaydar was infallible, not omniscient. Huge difference.

It was the last straw, and he had to do it, he had to check. Lord forbid, otherwise it would eat up at him for the rest of his life and he’d have to go into therapy, check himself into a mental health care centre because it would drive him to the brink of insanity.

So Kevin clutched his fist for a moment, taking a silent deep breathe, then grabbed the handle and pulled.

Their heads turned to look, eyes wide and startled. There was nothing wrong with the appearance of either boy in the closet. Clothes were entirely on, though Jughead’s beanie was slightly out of place, his hands on Archie’s shoulders.  

“Forget I was here,” Kevin said, almost Cheryl-like, and he pushed the door and let it shut itself.

Just because they were fully clothed didn’t mean they weren’t doing anything in there, Kevin told himself. After all, they were literally in a closet.

* * *

Kevin liked to think of himself as a top-notch, kind _A.F_ friend. Which was why, despite an urge to scream aloud how right he was and run around the school hallways, he stayed quiet about what he’d seen.

It didn’t stop Archie nor Jug from looking nervously at him during classes, or perhaps sharing a whisper which Kevin was sure was about him and whether they should say anything to him.

It was why, a few days later, Kevin approached the two of them on the lawn during break. Odd that they weren’t with Veronica or Betty. But it’s not like they hung out as a group every single day of the week, especially when everyone was busy doing something else during break.

Especially if the two of them were making-out in a closet, Kevin supposed. But it’s not like they were about to start making-out outside where the entire school could see them.

“You will notice,” Kevin said, sitting down on the grass across from them, “that I haven’t uttered a single word about what I’d seen.”

“Yeah... thanks,” Jughead said, though he looked suspicious. Understandable.

“I certainly don’t plan to,” Kevin continued, “But I have to ask...” he looked between the two of them and said, “What’s going on with you two?”

And in eerie unison, the two said “Nothing!”

Kevin made a disbelieving face, but nodded, “Alright then.” And he left the two of them sitting on the grass, heading back into the school, completely and utterly unconvinced.

Okay, so if he were a top-notch friend he’d probably let it go. But he couldn’t, he didn’t. His pride was too far on the line, and he wouldn’t let it go.

Still, he vowed not to say anything. Instead, he started to plan how he could find out for sure if something was going on.

* * *

After school that very day, Kevin decided he’d follow Jughead and Archie. Unfortunately, Jughead was staying behind at school to work on The Blue and Gold. While Archie, Betty and Veronica were headed to Pop’s. Of course, this meant that Kevin could join them, but he was bummed because, well... what about Jughead?

Kevin was a little sulky that afternoon, but tried not to show it.

“You okay, Kev?” Veronica asked, dipping fries into her milkshake, the absolute sin of food combinations.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Kevin answered, clearly not fine. He opened his can of soda with added ferocity, “so, why’s Jug staying behind at school?”

Betty just shrugged, “he’s working on the paper? Is that illegal now?”

“No,” Kevin said, attitude flooding out despite trying to keep those flood gates closed, “What about you Archie, how do you feel?”

“In general or about Jughead? Because I’m fine in general, and why should I care about Jug staying behind at school?”

Oh, Kevin could have throttled the boy for looking so innocent. Maybe gone off at him. “I dunno, Archie,” he should’ve said, “ _Why should you care?_ Maybe because I walked in on you and Jug possibly making out but you won’t talk about it, maybe because the two of you should be ascertaining some sort of public relationship so I can sit here in my rightness and be right.”

Remembering his vow, Kevin kept his big mouth shut and said none of it. Instead, he stared at Archie like he would’ve preferred seeing the red head in an ocean being mistaken for a seal by a shark.

And he’d still look goddamn good even if he were missing a limb.

It just wasn’t fair.

“Well,” Veronica said when Kevin supplied a lack of answer, “how’s everyone’s English essays going?”

Kevin slumped in his chair and skulled down his soda, almost wishing it was a beer.

* * *

Kevin was at Betty’s on the weekend, and rather than lying on the bed and talk to her, he kept his eyes peeled at the window, staring right into Archie’s room.

“What are you doing?” Betty asked him.

“Jughead’s over,” Kevin said, doing his best to contain his excitement and desperation. It must’ve worked because Betty didn’t appear any wiser.

“So?”

“So?” Kevin could’ve repeated, “This is _huge_ they could be a thing and all you wanna do is stand there and not even check. You live right next door!” but Kevin, remembering his vow, said nothing.

“Well, you know,” Kevin said, “You never know what happens with two guys in a room...”

Betty snorted, “Two straight guys, you mean?”

 _Oh boy-o boy-o, was this girl so wrong_. Kevin turned to look at her briefly, “Yeah,” and he looked back out the window.

Oh gosh, Jughead and Archie were hugging right by the window that was so cute.

Betty, who had gone over to her dressing table, hadn’t noticed.

When the two boys let go of each other, Archie turned to the window and noticed Kevin peeping at them. He said something to Jughead, who rolled his eyes and closed the curtains.

“Damn it!” Kevin said, turning away from the window, leaning against the wall and let himself slide to the floor, “they saw me.”

“Better luck next time, Kev,” Betty said, amused.

Kevin just wanted to sulk again.

* * *

All he had to do was be patient, really, and an opportunity would present itself. And a couple of days later, Kevin had the most astonishing idea.

Many teenagers, as it happened, would sneak over to each other’s places in the dead of night. Considering Kevin didn’t know where Jug lived, maybe he should go hide out somewhere near Archie’s place. And wait... Jug might climb into his room and...

Yeah, they might get frisky, Kevin thought, and it might be creepy of him to watch from afar with binoculars (there was no way Betty would let him do this from her place), but he was getting way too desperate. It’s not like he wanted to do this, they definitely forced his hand.

Okay, they didn’t force his hand, it was all his choice, and if they found him the entire blame was on him. He could take it, if he had to.

It took a few days before Kevin found the perfect hiding spot as he scouted around the Andrew’s house. It was behind some thick plants from across the road, at an angle even the home owners who owned the garden couldn’t see him, and if he had binoculars he could definitely see around Archie's place.

So after they’d all hung out at Pop’s sometime after school, Kevin snuck himself into that spot, making sure his phone was on silent and he was well out of sight. He pulled his binoculars out, and he waited.

And he waited.

Still waiting.

He checked his watch. Only five minutes.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Where are you?_

His dad texted him a couple of hours later, getting well into the night. Trying to find out if Archie and Jughead are in a secret relationship, he could've texted back. But, ah yes, his vow to say nothing stayed close to his heart. Instead, Kevin almost texted he was at Betty’s, but what if his dad called the Cooper's home phone and her mum answered? Kevin shuddered to think about it, instead texting _at veronica’s._

No shade on Betty, but Ronnie could deal with it better, and it was more likely she’d answer her home phone anyway. Taking risks was what this job was all about, and Kevin supposed he’d also get into big trouble once he’d gotten home.

At some point Kevin was ready to give up. Sitting around and waiting just didn’t feel like his thing, until he saw a figure creeping along the street, and he recognised the silhouette to be that of Mister Jughead Jones the third. Perfect.

And Kevin, with his binoculars, watched as Jug climbed the tree outside, a branch near Archie’s window which he used to swing into the room. Kevin waited five minutes before jumping right out of the shrubberies and running over to the tree trunk.

As silently as possible, Kevin climbed. He reached a branch which gave him a clear sight into Archie’s room to the cutest scene. The two of them were on Archie’s bed and Jughead had snuggled up, right into the other boy's chest.

“Aww,” Kevin said... a little too loudly. And Archie looked over, a frown on his face first from confusion, which then turned to annoyance when he saw Kevin.

Kevin sheepishly smiled, giving a small wave. Then he pointed towards them, and made a love heart shape with his hands before winking, and climbing down the tree.

Well he still didn’t 100% know what was up. Sure, friends could snuggle, but honestly they just didn’t look like two friends who _would_ snuggle. Hopefully they would say something to Kevin now.

* * *

The next day at school Archie dragged Kevin away from everyone into a classroom with no one else inside and snapped, “What the hell are you doing sneaking to my place in the middle of the night and being some kind of peeping tom?”

Kevin’s jaw clenched, “Because you and Jug are in some kind of relationship and denying it. Lying to everyone!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to spy on us!”

“You’re right,” Kevin said, “I’m sorry. My curiosity and pride got the better of me.”

“Pride?” Archie asked, “What does your pride have to do with this?”

“My gaydar, is perfect, okay? Now, Veronica didn’t believe me when I said you were bi, but clearly, if you and Jughead are in a relationship then something’s going on and I’m right. I want her to know that I’m right.”

Archie sighed, rubbing his temples and then, “Fine. Jug and I are in a relationship.”

“I knew it!”

“But,” Archie looked dead serious, no doubt he was, “You can’t tell anyone. This is our relationship and we tell people on our terms.”

“Absolutely,” Kevin said, “But I just need to ask you one thing.”

“Go ahead.”

“I did not pick Jughead up on my gaydar.”

“Well, he’s ace...”

 _Oh_. His gaydar wasn’t attuned to asexuals it seemed. He would need to fix that.

“Well, I’m not omniscient,” Kevin said, and the comment for whatever reason made Archie laugh.

He was still laughing about it as they walked to class, everyone else thoroughly confused at what Archie was laughing at, and especially so when he refused to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment :)


End file.
